<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dumpster Diving: SNK by apathycares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411611">Dumpster Diving: SNK</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathycares/pseuds/apathycares'>apathycares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>headcanons galore! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, SnK Headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathycares/pseuds/apathycares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SNK characters x Reader scenarios and headcanons posted on my tumblr under the same handle (@apathycares). Fluff, angst, NSFW, photosensitive epilepsy hcs, Levi's reaction to BNHA and more!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Kenny Ackerman/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader, Marco Bott/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Ymir/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>headcanons galore! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro and Index (UPDATE 16th Oct 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! This is a collection of all my fulfilled SNK requests on Tumblr. Feel free to stop by there and request. This collection includes (so far):</p><p>
  <b>Armin Arlert</b>
</p><p>2. Relationship headcanons</p><p>
  <b>Jean Kirschtein</b>
</p><p>3. Fluffy scenario</p><p>
  <b>Levi Ackerman</b>
</p><p>4. Crushing on oblivious!bubbly!Reader<br/>
</p><p>5. Reaction to BNHA class 1A as cadets</p><p>6. Levi with fem!Vegeta s/o headcanons </p><p>8. BNHA class 1A reaction to Levi (pt 2 of previous ask)</p>
<p>10. Levi with an easily flustered crush</p><p>
  <b> Kenny Ackerman</b>
</p><p>9. Dating Headcanons</p><p>
  <b>Multi-request</b>
</p><p>7. 104th, Erwin, Levi, + reader with photosensitive epilepsy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Armin Arlert Relationship headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text"><p class="asker"><strong>Anonymous</strong> asked:</p>
<p></p><div class="asker-question"><p>Hello! I was wondering if it was okay to request relationship headcanons for Armin? Thank you in advance &lt;3</p></div><div class="asker-question"><p>Hello hello, thank you for your request! I accept any and all requests so yes, of course! Thanks for your patience, and I hope I did him well. This being my first attempt at an snk character here. Enjoy~</p><p>
      
    </p><p></p><li>When Armin has a crush on someone, he tends to be a little more quiet when he’s around them in order to figure out as much about them as possible.</li><br/><li>That and he didn’t want to say anything too crazy that would likely run you off. It seemed like the best strategy. He wouldn’t be mute per se, he would just dial down a little. It was great, so far, since —</li><ol>
<li>He would learn more about you.</li>
<li>You would remain oblivious to his morally grey opinions.</li>
<li>He would be a good listener in your eyes. A safe place.</li>
</ol><ul>
<li>It was a total win-win-win if you asked him.</li>
<li>Unfortunately, while he’s busy concentrating all his efforts into winning you over and proving he was a good fit for you, he didn’t factor in certain people around him.</li>
<li>People like Eren.</li>
</ul><p>“Why do you get so quiet around [Name]?”</p><p>Armin chokes on his soup, eyes widened in horror at Eren’s lack of tact, especially since <em>you were sitting right there.</em></p><p>“W-w-what do you mean Eren?!” He mumbles softly, a panicked smile twitching on his face. “There isn’t anything going on!”</p><p>Eren blinks at Mikasa. “Hey, Mikasa, don’t you think so too?”</p><p>Mikasa, having secretly known about Armin’s crush on you, kindly shuts down the whole ordeal before you started to catch on.</p><p>“Eat your food before it gets cold, Eren.”</p><p>Armin shoots her a grateful look.</p>
<ul>
<li>Since Eren was one of the biggest influencers of their group, it wasn’t long before the rest of them began to tease Armin about his crush on you, despite Eren still <em>not</em> figuring out what was going on.</li>
<li>Now that too many people knew, and it wouldn’t be long before you’d hear of it in passing, Armin decides you need to hear if from him first.</li>
<li>He doesn’t like how his days of admiring you from afar are over, but he couldn’t contain the excitement of finally <em>knowing</em>. He tells himself he doesn’t fear rejection, and that he doesn’t really deserve someone like you; equipping himself with that, he’s ready to approach you.</li>
<li>It was during one of your frequent chats that he confessed.</li>
</ul><p>“I don’t know if you’ve heard about this yet but I’m in love with you.” Armin says with a serious expression.</p><p>“…. Huh?”</p><p>His expression falls. “Um, uh, was that a bit too forward? Or did you not hear what I said? I, uh,” his eyes dart around the room, as if what he wanted to say was hiding somewhere. “Ah, you know what, I’m sorry. Let’s just forget this happened, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Armin.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I’m going to kiss you.” You warn in a fit of giggles.</p><p>“Wait, WHA-”</p>
<ul>
<li>To this day, you never lose an opportunity to remind him of the cute noise he made when you kissed him.</li>
<li>Or the even cuter noise when you told him you loved him too.</li>
<li>Your relationship with Armin was calm and secure. You knew this would be a lifelong commitment, however long your lives may be.</li>
<li>He wasn’t afraid to talk to you more, to tell you about his less than noble opinions, and he was reassured whenever you’d support him any chance you got.</li>
<li>The emotional bond is strong because he’d taken the time to get to know every facet of you, and you embraced every facet of him.</li>
<li>Intimacy though was a bit of a grey area. Armin would be nervously careful when it came to kissing the first time around, and then nervously aggressive when he’d ask to try again. It was really endearing though.</li>
<li>You’d have to lead first, but then he’d always snatch the reigns and finish it each time.</li>
<li>As soldiers, your duty was to serve the crown and protect humanity from extinction. Everyone had their own goals and agendas, but inevitably they’d have to fall in line.</li>
<li>Armin didn’t like you being caught up in this, but he didn’t want you away from him either. For someone as decisive as him, he’s really torn when it comes to you.</li>
<li>It takes time and a whole lot of it too until he’s comfortable with it.</li>
<li>You two don’t really go on dates given where you are in life, and it didn’t really matter to either of you since you’d already spend as much downtime together as possible.</li>
<li>He’d fuss over you though in the most overbearingly non-overbearing way.</li>
<li>If he’d have disagreements or arguements with you, he’d seek out his friends for advice, but not really <em>follow</em> their advice.</li>
<li>Eren would always say <em>“Talk about it and don’t hold back”,</em> and Mikasa would range between letting you be, and to just be there by your side. Sometimes he’d follow Mikasa’s advice, but usually, he’d just wanted to talk to them to vent.</li>
<li>He sees you in his future though. He doesn’t know what’s in store for him and you, the Survey Corps, humanity even, but he does know one thing — he’d want to explore the world with you too.</li>
</ul><p class="npf_quote">
      <strong>How was it? Sweet? Drab? Missing something? Great?</strong>
    </p><p class="npf_quirky">
      <em>
        <strong>Let me know what you think!</strong>
      </em>
    </p><p class="npf_quirky">
      <strong>It came out a bit short (in my standards) because in the snk-verse, they don’t seem to have a future. Thanks, Isayama.</strong>
    </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jean Kirschtein Fluffy scenario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="asker"><strong>Anonymous</strong> asked:</p><p></p><div class="asker-question">
  <p>something fluffy with jean kirstein? maybe he’s come to the realisation that he and his s/o could die at any moment so he just suddenly showers them in affection and he doesn’t give a damn about who sees. he wants them to know that he loves them and they mean everything to them.</p>
</div><div class="asker-question">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="asker-question">
  <h1>Hello hello! Thanks for your request, it’s a tad short but I hope you like it!</h1>
  <p>Jean didn’t give a damn.</p>
  <p>“You’re being awfully touchy…”</p>
  <p>“The point of being your boyfriend is I get certain privileges. Besides me, what’s got your panties i–”</p>
  <p>You smack his head, eyes darting horrified around the mess hall to make sure no one heard. Diverting your heavy gaze back on him, you barely falter as he smirks at you cheekily. You huff a little, about to turn away from what you called his aimless riling, when his eyes softened a little. You wouldn’t have noticed it if he wasn’t literally in your face all of a sudden.</p>
  <p>“Hey –”</p>
  <p>“You know you’re gorgeous right?”</p>
  <p>
    <em>“Who?!”</em>
  </p>
  <p>“I mean, how can you not be, when you’re so sweet and literally –”</p>
  <p>“Oh my god, shut <em>up</em> Jean! You’re embarrassing me.”</p>
  <p>“I don’t care.”</p>
  <p>“What?!”</p>
  <p>“I don’t care. I really don’t. Just…shut up for a sec…” He trails off as he inches closer and places a chaste kiss on your jaw. You shiver a little when his warm breath hits your neck, and almost tell him to stop right before he opens his mouth and kisses you again. It’s only when he suddenly pulls you onto his lap and flat out slips his tongue between your lips that you push him off, <em>regrettably after a few heated kisses and a couple of moans later</em>, to give him a pointed look beyond your flushed state and wave a hand to indicate where you were.</p>
  <p>“You must’ve lost your damn mind – what if we’re seen by the wrong people?! It could mean —”</p>
  <p>“That I love you.”</p>
  <p>You falter. “Jean…”</p>
  <p>“Everyday, every time we put on our uniforms could be our last. We’re literally living on the edge here… So why can’t we… <em>can’t we be happy?</em> If…” He looks away flustered, trying to find the words to say as his hands move from your back, to your waist, to your face, down your cheeks to your neck, before he stops and draws absent minded circles on your skin.</p>
  <p>“Don’t you… don’t you love me too?” His uncharacteristically small voice whispers.</p>
  <p>You sigh a little, putting two fingers on his cheek and pushing his face to align with yours, before kissing his nose. “You’re gorgeous too.”</p>
  <p>His laugh is wobbly and his face gets a little redder, but that doesn’t stop him from pulling you in, and sighing against your lips.</p>
  <p>He heard the whispers, he really did.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Jean just didn’t give a damn.</em>
  </p>
  <h1>And there we have it! Was it as short as I said? Perfect? Needs revising?</h1>
  <p class="npf_quirky">Let me know what you think!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Levi Ackerman Crushing on oblivious!bubbly!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="asker"><strong>Anonymous</strong> asked:</p><p></p><div class="asker-question">
  <p>I love your bakugo hc's omg. Can you do Levi with a crush who is oblivious to all the attention she gets and she's bubbly and a bit of an airhead?</p>
</div><div class="asker-question">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="asker-question">
  <h1>Thank you thank you! A round of awkward Levi coming right up!</h1>
  <ul>
<li>Nobody would guess that Levi had a crush on you. And that includes you too.</li>
<li>It was a known fact that you tended to be a little too oblivious, and with Levi’s <em>special</em> way of speaking sometimes going over the head of most people, it was a given you wouldn’t understand half of what he was saying.</li>
<li>Levi’s way of hitting on you would be to get rid of obstacles hindering you in any way, watching you from afar – he’ll do little things to make your life easier, and oftentimes you’d be none the wiser.</li>
<li>It frustrated him when he’d try to talk to you and you’d question his intentions. Weren’t you supposed to be the cheerful, approachable person everyone raved about? Did you not like him? Maybe you were nervous around him <em>because</em> you liked him.</li>
<li>Levi couldn’t really pay attention to you when the Scouts were outside the walls or when he was on duty, but he sure as hell looked for you to see if you were safe when he had the chance.</li>
</ul>
  <p>Speak of the angel, Levi notices a particular scout flirting with you, and stops dead in his tracks. He stands glowering in plain sight as you keep insisting you have to go, and you couldn’t really have dinner with him now, before you tug your arm out of his grasp and wave as you run off.</p>
  <p>The nameless scout turns around with a dreamy sigh, when he comes face to face with Captain Levi and chokes in his spit.</p>
  <p>“G-good evening Cap –”</p>
  <p>Levi abruptly grabs his upper arm. “Do you have a problem letting go, Cadet?” He gruffs, squeezing.</p>
  <p>“Oh no Sir! I jus – <em>no no no no!”</em></p>
  <p>“See, when someone says no, it means no.” Levi releases his arm, punctuating his point with a sneer. “You’d do good to remember this lesson.”</p>
  <ul>
<li>Levi wasn’t a particularly jealous person, but when it comes to someone he has feelings for, he would have fomo-flashes if he wasn’t included, and he’d be severely protective.</li>
<li>He’d try and sit at the same table you’d join for dinner. He wouldn’t talk more per se, he just liked being around you.</li>
<li>When you two were alone however, it would be a whole new ball game.</li>
</ul>
  <p>“I made tea.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, ah, okay Captain.”</p>
  <p>“Let’s go.”</p>
  <p>“Go? Where to?”</p>
  <p>“My office.”</p>
  <p>“Am I in trouble?”</p>
  <p>“No. To drink the tea.”</p>
  <p>“Oh.”</p>
  <p>You follow him quietly to his office. It was kinda weird how he just popped up behind you when you were meal prepping with a couple others just to tell you he had made tea and to go with him. Sometimes you would zone out, daydream when people talked to you, fail to grasp the point of certain things, but you weren’t stupid, and you didn’t really like being unable to place what the Captain was hinting at.</p>
  <p>Even worse, as soon as you’d kinda understand him, he’d throw you off and talk a lot in private.</p>
  <p>“Can I ask you a question Captain?”</p>
  <p>Levi sucks in a quiet breath, trying to conceal the urgency in his expression as he grunts in affirmation. You seemed to be a little too lost in thought as he poured the tea and talked about how he didn’t understand why people would pour milk or sugar into their tea, so you asking him a question equated to you wanting something from him (read: needing him).</p>
  <p>“I don’t want you to take offense to this but, why am I here?”</p>
  <p>Levi felt like his heart had been ripped out. It must have showed on his face too, since you began to ramble about forgetting what you just said. “Listen, [Name].”</p>
  <p>You blush a little. You’ve never heard him say your name like that before – rough, breathy, slow, needy, emphasizing. Like he was about to…</p>
  <p>“I want to pour you some tea, right here, everyday.”</p>
  <p>…say something completely off topic.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <h1>And there we have it! How was it? Cute? Weird? On point?</h1>
  <p class="npf_quirky">Let me know what you think!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Levi's Reaction to BNHA class 1A as cadets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="asker"><strong><a class="asker" href="https://antisociablewallflower.tumblr.com/">antisociablewallflower</a></strong> asked:</p><p></p><div class="asker-question">
  <p>Hello! I just found your blog! How would Captain Levi handle having a bunch of cadets with personalities like the BNHA A1 class? Thank you!</p>
</div><div class="asker-question">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="asker-question">
  <p>Hola! Thanks for the request. Here’s my (solicited, yay!) opinion:</p>
  <p>Despite all the snk characters having distinctive personalities, they have one thing in common: somber undertones. Which is a given of course, due to their unique situation. So for A1 to hop in with their bubbly and disruptive shit Levi would most likely -</p>
  <ul>
<li>Scowl a whole lot more, wonder what type of drug they’re smoking half the time, ask for it even, and then wonder why they’re so shocked when they learn he’s dead serious.</li>
<li>Refer to them using situational tags, if not their quirks. For example:</li>
</ul>
  <p>“Oi, sacrificial lamb, come pick this up.”</p>
  <p>“What’s bird face’s problem? Afraid of the dark?”</p>
  <p>“Tax destroyer needs a nap, clearly.”</p>
  <ul>
<li>Levi usually leaves people to do whatever, as long as they fulfill orders and stuff, so he would mostly leave them to their devices.</li>
<li>Unless they’re being disruptive shits, and if they are, he’d shut it down immediately as he knows best.</li>
<li>WITH PAIN.</li>
<li>Some would be pissed scared of him, others would put up a brave front and be internally pissed scared of him.</li>
<li>Basically the same as he is, just with more face.</li>
</ul>
  <h2>Howboutdat! Typical? Surprising? Enlightening?</h2>
  <p class="npf_quirky">Let me know what you think!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Levi with fem!Vegeta s/o headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong><span class="">anonymous</span> asked:</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Hi! I know you said you only write AOT, Bhna, and Naruto but can you also write a dbz and aot headcanon plz? For this headcanon, how would Levi react to having a fem! S/O who has a personality like Vegeta’s, or basically his s/o is a fem!Vegeta. How would he deal with her and why does he love her?</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <h2>Hello! Thank you for your request, and it’s no problem at all! I watched DBZ (and many more ofc) when I was younger, so don’t let that stop you from asking me.</h2>
    </div>
    <ul class="">
<li class="">Levi would initially be curious about you. He could see himself in you, and would want to see what caused it and how it’ll play out.</li>
<li class="">It would be a long time before he’d get comfortable around you though. A long time. He doesn’t appreciate a lot of your traits, but hell -</li>
<li class="">He respects you. That’s probably the biggest reason he doesn’t mind being around you. Your drive and hunger and competence inspire him.</li>
<li class="">You also disgust him. Deeply. He doesn’t care for your arrogance, or how you could thoughtlessly fly into dangerous situations, or the way your rage blinds you.</li>
<li class="">Unfortunately, as a life long partner, Levi is not compatible with you. He will grow to care for you deeply, but the most that’ll come from you two is angry/frustrated/lonely sex and mutual recognition. Deep conversations because nobody understands, more sex, fighting together and looking out for each other, but nothing more.</li>
<li class="">If anything, the only way you’ll get together romantically is if you decide that there’s no one better out there. You’ll get married, have a couple kids, and grow to love each other from there.</li>
</ul>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <h2>Well. This is just my opinion. Sorry that it’s so short, but I would’ve gone on and on about what I summarized in those few hcs so I thought it would be pointless. This type of relationship is interesting enough to read though, so thank you for the ask!</h2>
    </div>
    <div class="pOoZl">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 104th, Erwin, Levi, + reader with photosensitive epilepsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="asker"><strong><a class="asker" href="https://exodarkwolf16.tumblr.com/">exodarkwolf16</a></strong> asked:</p><p></p><div class="asker-question">
  <p>Please can I request headcanons to the 104th, Erwin and Levi having a crush on girl who has photosensitive Epilepsy. Thank you for your time and have a great day :)</p>
</div><div class="asker-question">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="asker-question">
  <h2>Hey there! I kinda have limited knowledge about PSE, so I hope this came out okay. Due to the large number of characters you requested, I kept it all short. Hope you understand, and thanks for the request!</h2>
  <p class="npf_chat"><b>Wiki def:</b> Photosensitive epilepsy (PSE) is a form of epilepsy in which seizures are triggered by visual stimuli that form patterns in time or space, such as flashing lights; bold, regular patterns; or regular moving patterns.</p>
  <h2>Erwin:</h2>
  <ul>
<li>Interested to know more about it, seeing it as just another facet of your being.</li>
<li>Helps you avoid your triggers and will do a whole PSA in order to boost military care, as well as show <strike>you</strike> the soldiers how much their Commander cares for them.</li>
<li>Makes sure everyone receives the right training to respond to a situation. Fumbles a little himself.</li>
</ul>
  <h2>Levi:</h2>
  <ul>
<li>Gets rid of anything that could possibly be a trigger.</li>
<li>Don’t bother trying to assure him the things that won’t because he’s overtly cautious and stubborn — it’s insane sometimes.</li>
<li>Shadows you without your knowledge.</li>
<li>He’s well prepared if you ever have a seizure.</li>
</ul>
  <h2>Eren:</h2>
  <ul>
<li>Hates people being hurt in any way, especially when they can’t do anything about it, and even more so when it’s someone he cares about.</li>
<li>Feels helpless all the time.</li>
<li>He’ll try his utmost best to learn everything as quickly as he can and help you avoid triggers.</li>
<li>Prepared, but gets flustered easily.</li>
</ul>
  <h2>Armin:</h2>
  <ul>
<li>Confused as to how you’ve survived so long just dealing with it, and secretly admires your strength.</li>
<li>Eager to learn more and prove his usefulness.</li>
<li>He’ll stumble a little when a seizure happens, but otherwise bounces back before…you know… you die…</li>
<li>At least that’s the outcome he’s drawn in his head.</li>
</ul>
  <h2>Mikasa:</h2>
  <ul>
<li>Smothers you a lot.</li>
<li>If she had it her way, she’d keep you locked indoors in a basement somewhere so you’d be safe, but knows it’s not a fate she’d ever want you to taste.</li>
<li>Ferociously shields you from anything that could be harmful.</li>
<li>Also well prepared for your seizures.</li>
</ul>
  <h2>Jean:</h2>
  <ul>
<li>Puts it upon himself to educate everybody and their mama on PSE.</li>
<li>Follows you around to your annoyance, until he nervously states why and so you let him be.</li>
<li>Isn’t as prepared as he would’ve liked when you had a seizure, but was able to help a little some how.</li>
</ul>
  <h2>Marco:</h2>
  <ul>
<li>Immediately understanding and puts it upon himself to actively help you.</li>
<li>Also follows you around, but you don’t really mind, and takes the time to warn everybody about your triggers.</li>
<li>Clumsy, but pulls through in the last minute.</li>
</ul>
  <h2>Connie:</h2>
  <ul>
<li>Sticks by your side like you’re Siamese twins.</li>
<li>Doesn’t really understand the technicalities of PSE, but gets the gist.</li>
<li>That is, until you see him whacking random shit he thinks would be considered a trigger.</li>
<li>God forbid you have a seizure around him though.</li>
<li>You understand his intentions are pure but him panicking and attacking random shit in hopes that you would S T O P doesn’t help.</li>
</ul>
  <h2>Sasha:</h2>
  <ul>
<li>Can somewhat sense when you’re going to have a seizure, completely forgets what she’s supposed to do though.</li>
<li>Will disappear for a while to beat the warning signs and what to dos into her bones before she faces you again.</li>
<li>Apologizes a lot.</li>
</ul>
  <h2>Krista/Historia:</h2>
  <ul>
<li>Asks you be patient with her and to explain it as much as you can, what you think she should know, and writes it all down to memorize later.</li>
<li>Very accommodating and a tad worrisome.</li>
<li>Also prepared.</li>
</ul>
  <h2>Ymir:</h2>
  <ul>
<li>Tries to convince you to run away with her, and that she’d take care of you right off the bat.</li>
<li>Doesn’t care if you know about her feelings — wants you to know about her feelings.</li>
<li>Threatens anything that threatens you.</li>
<li>Horribly unprepared.</li>
</ul>
  <h2>Reiner:</h2>
  <ul>
<li>Diligently learns everything there is to know about PSE.</li>
<li>Destroys shit too. Follows too. Annoying too.</li>
<li>You keep telling him to chill, and he does, fearing he’ll make you upset.</li>
<li>Thing is, that only lasts for 0.001 seconds before he starts fussing again.</li>
</ul>
  <h2>Bertholdt:</h2>
  <ul>
<li>On edge all the time for your triggers.</li>
<li>Valiantly (nervously) offering his help as soon as you seem like you need it.</li>
<li>Always present.</li>
<li>Reaction to a seizure varies.</li>
</ul>
  <h2>Annie:</h2>
  <ul>
<li>Asks a lot of curt questions.</li>
<li>Seems to treat it like another thing on her list of things to not worry about, but secretly hoping she could fix you too.</li>
<li>Rambles a lot about possible cures, and is a tad smothering.</li>
<li>Also well prepared.</li>
</ul>
  <h1>And that’s it! Was it informative? Interesting? Needs a little more?</h1>
  <p class="npf_quirky">Let me know what you think!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. BNHA class 1A reaction to Levi (pt 2 of previous ask)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="note-item note-item-asker">
<p></p><div class="text"><p class="asker"><strong>Anonymous</strong> asked:</p>
<p></p><div class="asker-question"><p>That ask about Levi dealing with cadets with personalities like class 1-A got me thinking...Levi meets class 1-A. Who is scared? Who is frightened? Who is confused? Whats going on there? 🤷♀️</p></div></div></div><div class="replies"><p>Hey, here’s the <a href="#section0005">original request</a>. I’m glad to give my (solicited whoop!) opinion again!</p>
<ul>
<li>Levi doesn’t mean to (usually), but he could be intimidating as hell. Doesn’t mean he won’t use it when he thinks it’s necessary.</li>
<li>As mentioned in the <a href="#section0005">original request</a>, he doesn’t mind them unless they start acting up.</li>
<li>So the question here is, <em>do they?</em>
</li>
<li>When he’s not trying to be intimidating, all the 1-A girls are scared of him regardless. Some (a.k.a. Tsuyu, Mina) will act as a spokesperson for the group if absolutely necessary. </li>
<li>Occasionally, Uraraka and Momo may try to engage him, and then chicken out when he faces them in varying degrees (nervous laughter, dodging eyes, <em>escape</em>).</li>
<li>Jirou is confused, but refuses to talk to him because she likes watching the girls struggle. Will not avoid him though.</li>
<li>HAGAKURE WILL NEVER ENGAGE SHE WILL RUN SO FASTTT -</li>
<li>Most of the boys pretend like they don’t notice his aura and will fuck with him to prove their point.</li>
<li>Kaminari and Mineta I mean.</li>
<li>They will dare each other and everyone else to start something with Levi, and when they step up, they’ll try and keep a conversation going.</li>
<li>Levi shoos them away usually, and they walk back to their group all smug (after they exchanged two words with him and left).</li>
<li>They try their absolute hardest not to act a fool around him, and go as far as to “help” him with menial shit. Levi will catch on and use them like they’re his bitches.</li>
<li>Sero, Tokoyami, Sato, and Ojiro know how the drill goes after observing and act right, so they face no issues with him. They’re not <em>scared </em>per se, but they would avoid him if they have to.</li>
<li>Koda is petrified. Will cower in a corner but not run. He sees that as an accomplishment.</li>
<li>Kirishima and Shoji respect him. Levi respects them as well.</li>
<li>Bakugou initially didn’t see what all the commotion was about, and when he <em>witnesses </em>some shit, he pretends like he’s not intimidated in the slightest. He spends every second proving it - <em>coolly. </em>
</li>
<li>Midoriya and Todoroki don’t mind him too much, but are intimidated by his skill. They won’t avoid him, but they won’t seek him out either. Would say so and no one would believe them (esp. bakugou).</li>
<li>Iida is the only one who’s himself. Levi finds him annoying, but necessary.</li>
<li>Aoyama seems to miraculously show up right after Levi is out of the frame. </li>
</ul><p>I could keep going, but I guess I’ve covered the gist. Opinion asks are fun!!!! If y’all have more, please throw some my way! Thanks for the request, I hope you like it.</p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kenny Ackerman Dating H/Cs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="note-item note-item-asker">
  <p></p>
  <div class="text">
    <p class="asker"><strong>Anonymous</strong> asked:</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="asker-question">
      <p>I'm sorry if this is a weird request, but can you do headcanons for dating Kenny Ackerman? Ive been obsessed with the piece of shit recently. Thank you ❤</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="replies">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote class="npf_indented">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Hello! This has been long overdue, so I assume you got over him. I guess it’s my mission now to get you back on him lol. Here’s your piece of shit, enjoy~</p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
  <ul>
<li>Kenny is a jerk.</li>
<li>He will try to smooth talk you, and it’ll seem to be working because his string of words are strung in a way that makes your heart jolt (and other things), but then he’ll drop a crude thought and kill the whole vibe</li>
<li>He can’t take a hint.</li>
<li>He’ll assume what’s going on and back it up with his fucked up logic. To you, he’s ‘pursuing’ you or he’s bored and just happened to catch sight of you. To him, y’all are in a courtship.</li>
<li>Does not take it lightly when a ‘pig’ hits on you. Will say so. In front of said pig, as he shoos him off. That’s when you get acquainted with the fact that you’re in a courtship with him.</li>
<li>He’s traditional when he wants to be, and his sarcasm is sharp and dripping with innuendos.</li>
<li>Kenny is relentless. If he sees you anywhere he doesn’t expect to see you, he’ll drop what he’s doing and see you, but question why you’re there in the back of his mind.</li>
<li>Keeps tabs on who you’re around, but won’t do anything to harm them even if he doesn’t like them.</li>
<li>Did I mention he’s traditional? He’s not looking for a quick bang. He is attracted to you, but he’d rather be secure and in a relationship before he gives you some.</li>
<li>He’s loyal to a fault, so don’t expect to get rid of him anytime soon.</li>
<li>Kenny loves power, and so will assume the dominant role in the relationship. He’ll bend a little and compromise what he believes is plenty, but he’d prefer if you trusted him and relied on him for things.</li>
<li>If not, he’ll definitely monitor you.</li>
<li>He’s not particularly affectionate, but he likes attention. It’s hard finding the right moment to give him some sugar, but when you get the hang of it, it becomes almost theatrical.</li>
<li>Suss his mood. Note if he seems to be staying a moment. Wait for him to relax. ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK.</li>
<li>Kenny loves kissing your temple, the crown of your head, and occasionally will kiss your nose to fluster you. </li>
<li>If you’re mad at him, he won’t know it immediately. He won’t know it when you’re acting cold. Kenny is extremely perceptive, but he can’t for the life of him figure out that you’re mad. You gotta blow up.</li>
<li>Once you do, he won’t apologize. He hates apologies. He’d buy you stuff and leave it at your doorstep. </li>
<li>Kenny is very private, so no one would know you exist if he can help it. No outside dates - he’ll just show up in your place frequently to wind down.</li>
<li>Wants to hear all the gossip. Pretends he doesn’t. </li>
<li><em>Did I mention he was loyal af?</em></li>
<li>Kenny is always on his guard. Just because you’re dating, he’ll never fully relax. It’s just not in him.</li>
<li>Finally, he’ll be honest and let you know that his life doesn’t have much room for solid committing, as you know, but this is as close to commitment as he can be. </li>
<li>Kenny lets you know all right. Only, that’s after you’ve fallen in love with him.</li>
</ul>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Levi with an easily flustered crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="note-item note-item-asker">
<p></p><div class="text"><p class="asker"><strong>Anonymous</strong> asked:</p>
<p></p><div class="asker-question"><p>How about Levi with a crush that is easily flustered? Like they seem fine unless he's around, they're very outgoing and very playful but as soon as he's nearby she stumbling on her words, blushing, and fiddling with her gear. But if she sees him coming she just books it in the other direction.(she's a captain as well but for the wall regiment)</p></div></div></div><div class="replies"><h2>Frustration</h2>
<p></p><blockquote class="npf_indented">
<p></p><div><p>※ <b>Warnings:</b> Levi trying to get your attention</p></div></blockquote><blockquote class="npf_indented">
<p></p><div><p>※ <b>Pairings:</b> implied Levi x Reader</p></div></blockquote><blockquote class="npf_indented">
<p></p><div><p>This was funny when I first saw it and it’s still funny now. But you know who doesn’t think it’s funny?</p></div></blockquote><ul>
<li>Levi will be extremely frustrated</li>
<li>He understands that actually pursuing you and starting something wouldn’t do well, and so his best bet was to stay as close to you as possible when given the chance, but you running away hurt his feelings.</li>
<li>You were a hoot and a half, the good kind, and he was already the type to need time to muster up the guts to talk to people</li>
<li>(no really, it’s canon - Levi lingers around before he swoops in and says what he needs to say. either he likes snooping. or he preps himself before speaking up)</li>
<li>He thinks you’re intimidated by him, so tries to make some shit jokes in your presence, but all it does is keep you rooted to your spot for a couple of moments before you laugh nervously and excuse yourself.</li>
<li>At some point, Levi thought the best course of action would be to leave you alone for a while</li>
<li>He lasts for a week or so, then gives up on that and tries to remain around you, but not approach you</li>
<li>Maybe you needed to warm up to his presence - is what he thinks.</li>
<li>Levi’s the type to leave people to decide stuff on their own, and fuck up on their own as long as it didn’t mess with the fate of humanity</li>
<li>But -</li>
<li>He really liked you, and he wasn’t content on fantasizing on what it could be if he were to confess</li>
<li>So, he catches you while you’re getting off for the day, while you’re alone in your office</li>
<li>(of course he memorized your schedule a long time ago so he knows you’d be done with paperwork by now)</li>
<li>You, being stuck within four walls, have nowhere to run off to now, and he really hated doing it this way, but he wanted to know what was up</li>
<li>Low key was scared if it would make it worse, but at this point, he’d reached the end of the rope with his frustration and really believed that it couldn’t get any worse</li>
</ul><p>“Do you hate me?” Levi asks calmly, trying to mask his tenseness so you wouldn’t get the wrong idea - you were already kind of cowering behind your desk with wide eyes.</p><p>“N-n-no! I just….I just don’t have a clue!” You’re ready to be devoured by a titan when you burst out with <em>that, </em>and from Levi’s shocked expression, you knew this was it. You’ve ruined it all just like you thought you would.</p><p>“……”</p><p>
    <em>Well, there’s no going back.</em>
  </p><p>“Is there anything you needed?”</p><p>Levi exhales. “Do you want to go get some food with me?”</p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>